hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogan's Heroes Wiki
Welcome to the Hogan's Heroes Wiki, a database that anyone can edit. The Hogan's Heroes Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference database for everything related to Hogan's Heroes. In this wiki, started on November 19, 2005, we are currently working on articles. Hogan's Heroes is a television sitcom that ran on the CBS television network from 1965 to 1971. Starring Bob Crane as Colonel Hogan, the show was set at Stalag 13, a German prisoner-of-war camp for Western Allied prisoners during World War II. In the plot, Stalag 13 was a "Luft Stalag", located near the village of Hammelburg, run by the German Air Force (Luftwaffe) for Allied Air Force personnel. But underneath that camp, the POWs had plans of their own.... and Schultz still saw nothing! '' - - Episode List '' Categories Television Stories Television Stories | Seasons Information Characters | Actors | Guest Stars | Extras | Writers | Directors | Producers |Locations | Weapons and Equipment | Miscellaneous |The Critics| Hogan's Heroes Episodes Links to History Armed Forces | Prisoners of War | Actual Events Hogan's Heroes News World War II: }} + 71}} years ago (May 8, 1945) saw the formal end of war in Europe with the near-midnight surrender of German armed forces at a ceremony in the seat of the Soviet Military Administration in Berlin. May 8 has been called V-E Day across western Europe ever since. In zones east of Berlin midnight had already passed at the time of surrender, so Russia and parts of eastern Europe celebrate Victory Day every May 9. --------------- World War II: }} + 71}} years ago (April 30, 1945), Adolf Hitler fatally shot himself in his Berlin bunker. His new wife Eva Braun also died, having poisoned herself. News of Hitler's death would be broadcast from Radio Hamburg the following day. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: }} + 45}} years ago (April 4, 1971), Rockets or Romance, the twenty-fourth and last episode of the sixth and final season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: }} + 71}} years ago (March 27, 1945), Patton's task force arrived at the vicinity of the real Stalag 13 near Hammelburg and attacked the officers' compound. Their attempt to free Patton's son-in-law left the man wounded and immobile. The task force liberated some POWs but retreated in failure with many members captured or killed. But the success of Allied forces in general and Patton's in particular continued to worry Goebbels: The British and especially the Americans are at present pursuing really wide-ranging plans on the Western Front; this applies particularly to General Patton who has been conspicuous for his series of audacious advances ever since the start of the offensive and who is now well under way. He is letting it be known that practically nowhere is he meeting any firm resistance and consequently can drive around in our country unimpeded. This is in fact the case. --------------- World War II: }} + 71}} years ago (March 26, 1945), Joseph Goebbels wrote: The critical development in the West is undoubtedly that in the Main area and at Aschaffenburg. Here the Americans have succeeded in making a surprise advance deep into our hinterland, producing an extraordinarily precarious situation for us. We are of course trying to get the better of this situation with all the resources available to us ... But we are poor folk and have only limited resources and potentialities with which to oppose the enemy. The fuel situation, already critical, was continuing to deteriorate. Since we are getting for all intents and purposes no more coal from the Saar or the Ruhr, our coal resources have become extraordinarily restricted. Not much can be done with emergency measures. On the evening of the 26th, General Patton sent a task force behind enemy lines with the goal of rescuing Patton's son-in-law, a POW. --------------- World War II: }} + 71}} years ago (March 25, 1945), Joseph Goebbels commented about the air war: It is cheering that we are now recording 40-50 enemy aircraft shot down daily. This is due to our new fighters; but they are only in action in such small numbers that they cannot really register any decisive success. Goebbels noted the effects of Allied air action on transport hubs. Rail traffic is totally at a standstill. There are districts in which not a single train runs; where trains do run they can do so only at night and at a snail's pace. --------------- World War II: }} + 71}} years ago (March 22, 1945), forces of Patton's Third Army crossed the Rhine River at Oppenheim. They subdued weak German opposition and advanced rapidly. On March 23, Montgomery sent many thousands of troops across the Rhine near Wesel. They also met little German resistance, but the cautious Montgomery declined to allow a fast advance. Nevertheless, the Nazi leaders knew that the Western Front situation, hitherto full of serious problems, had become much worse. On March 24 Joseph Goebbels wrote, The situation in the West has entered an extraordinarily critical, ostensibly almost deadly phase ... the enemy now has three extraordinarily dangerous bridgeheads east of the Rhine and ... he will undoubtedly do his utmost to surround the Ruhr... Air raids on Berlin targeted industrial areas. Goebbels: We now hardly know where our heavy weapons can be produced. --------------- World War II: }} + 71}} years ago (March 18, 1945), Joseph Goebbels noted that the collapse of the Remagen bridge (on the 17th, ten days after American soldiers captured it) came too late to stop the enemy. It would be splendid if we could succeed in eliminating the Linz bridgehead. At present, however, the Americans are in such strength there that it is they not us who are making gains of ground. The Saar was in a critical state. Here the Americans are trying to take us in rear and roll up the Siegfried Line from behind, exactly as we did to the Maginot Line during the offensive in the West in 1940. It is clear that we must put in all our forces to stop this attempt, but it is very questionable whether we can succeed ... In addition to all this at midday there was a heavy air raid on the capital producing all sorts of trouble. The Americans attacked with 1300 bombers escorted by 700 fighters and we had only 28 new Me262s with which to oppose them and they can stay in the air for only half to three-quarters of an hour ... Schaub is sent over by the Fuhrer to get the news. For his benefit I add a generous helping of criticism of the Luftwaffe and Goring. --------------- World War II: }} + 71}} years ago (March 14, 1945), Joseph Goebbels observed: Somewhat depressing news from Hungary. Our offensive there seems not to be going to work. Our divisions have been halted in front of Soviet defensive positions and are now facing serious counterattacks. One would think one was dealing with the devil. None of our military operations, however well prepared, have been successful recently. --------------- World War II: }} + 71}} years ago (March 13, 1945), Joseph Goebbels expressed his urge for the international extermination of Jews. ... In Germany, thank God, we have already done a fairly complete job. I trust that the world will take its cue from this. Goebbels also railed against the Luftwaffe again: ... it is in no way capable of doing its job. When I call to mind that the amount of petrol available to the Luftwaffe has fallen from 193,000 tons to 8000, then I realize what can be expected of the Luftwaffe and what cannot. What use is all this mass output of new fighters when we have neither the petrol nor the crews to put them into action? --------------- World War II: }} + 71}} years ago (March 10, 1945), Joseph Goebbels commented on the Luftwaffe as follows: ... the proposal has been made that the entire Luftwaffe should be abolished ... This would be the most sensible solution since in its present state the Luftwaffe is not worth a row of beans. It consists merely of one enormous corruption factory. The Remagen bridgehead induced this prophetic dictation: ... if the Americans continue to hold out on the right bank of the Rhine, they have a base for a further advance and from the small beginning of a bridgehead such as we now see, a running sore will develop ... the poison from which will soon spread to the Reich's vitals. --------------- World War II: }} + 71}} years ago (March 9, 1945) the OKW presented its first written response to the crossing of the Rhine at Remagen: Some enemy armour from the Ahrweiler area reached the east bank of the Rhine across the Remagen bridge. The enemy force consisted of an armoured detachment and three infantry battalions. The enemy advance was sealed off and held at Linz. Counter-measures were initiated at once. The bridge was attacked by dive-bombers during the night and damaged; it is possible, however, that it can still be used. Joseph Goebbels was worried to fury: It is quite devastating that the Americans should have succeeded in capturing the Rhine bridge at Remagen intact and forming a bridgehead on the right bank of the Rhine ... On the enemy side of course people are overjoyed at the news. They act as if they already held the whole right bank of the Rhine. In fact it is a raving scandal that the Remagen bridge was not blown in good time. The Americans were able to capture it without a fight. --------------- World War II: }} + 71}} years ago (March 7, 1945), units of the American 1st Army captured the Ludendorff Bridge at Remagen, providing an opportunity to cross the Rhine and establish a bridgehead on the eastern side. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: }} + 46}} years ago today (March 6, 1970), The Sergeant's Analyst, the twenty-third episode of the fifth season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: }} + 71}} years ago today (March 6, 1945), American troops capture Cologne. --------------- World War II: }} + 71}} years ago yesterday (March 5, 1945), Brazilian troops captures Vergato in Italy. --------------- World War II: }} + 72}} years ago yesterday (March 5, 1944), the Soviets begin their Uman–Botoșani Offensive. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: }} + 50}} years ago Wednesday (March 4, 1966), How to Cook a German Goose by Radar, the twenty-fourth Hogan's Heroes episode, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: }} + 72}} years ago Wednesday (March 4, 1944), the USAAF begin a daylight bombing campaign against Berlin; the second Narva Offensive ends as a German defensive victory. --------------- World War II: }} + 75}} years ago Wednesday (March 4, 1941), British Commandos conduct Operation Claymore, their successful raid of the Lofoten Islands. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: }} + 48}} years ago Tuesday (March 3, 1968), How to Escape from a Prison Camp Without Even Trying, the twenty-fifth episode of the third season of Hogan's Heroes, first appears on CBS. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: }} + 49}} years ago Tuesday (March 3, 1967), Reverend Kommandant Klink, the twenty-fifth episode of the second season of Hogan's Heroes, first appears on CBS. --------------- World War II: }} + 71}} years ago Tuesday (March 3, 1945), Joseph Goebbels commented about the Russian Front as follows: It is ... quite easy for the Soviets to concentrate somewhere and then break through; we have to shuffle our units to the hot spots like a fire brigade in order to plug the holes as best we can, suffering severely in the process; Operation Blockbuster ends as a Canadian victory. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: }} + 47}} years ago Sunday (March 1, 1969), The Witness, the twenty-third episode of the fourth season of Hogan's Heroes, first appears on CBS. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: }} + 90}} years ago Sunday (March 1, 1926}, Robert Clary, who played Corporal Louis LeBeau during all six seasons of Hogan's Heroes, was born. --------------- World War II: }} + 72}} years ago Sunday (March 1, 1944), the Leningrad–Novgorod and the Kingisepp–Gdov offensives end as Soviet victories; the Soviets begin their second Narva Offensive. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: }} + 45}} years ago Saturday (February 28, 1971), Kommandant Gertrude, the twenty-first episode of the sixth and final season of Hogan's Heroes, first appears on CBS. --------------- World War II: }} + 73}} years ago Saturday (February 28, 1943), Operation Gunnerside is conducted, where six Norwegian commandos successfully attack the heavy water plant at Vemork, Norway. --------------- Four articles have been nominated for featured article: Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, The Prince from the Phone Company, The Flight of the Valkyrie and The Late Inspector General. New nominations are still needed for the Featured Article. Featured Article Hold That Tiger Hold That Tiger is the second episode of the ''Hogan's Heroes'' TV show's first season. It was originally aired on September 24, 1965. Plot Details Colonel Klink boasts to Hogan and his men during an evening roll call that Germany is developing some new and powerful weapons, including the new Tiger tank, which he claims would help to shorten the war, thus leading to a German victory. After roll call is over, Hogan quickly asks Klink if the tanks of the aforementioned ''Panzer'' Division are west of the camp; Klink tells him no, before Hogan goes into his barracks. Klink's boast leads Hogan and his men to start coming up with an elaborate scheme so that they can get their hands on one of the new Tiger tanks, from which they would make blueprints that they would then send over to London. Eventually, Hogan comes up with a plan. The prisoners are soon working on an inside wall of Barracks 2, when Schultz appears. After he asks what is going on, Hogan tells Schultz that they are going to put in a picture window that would give the prisoners a sweeping view of the delousing station. A Waffen-SS officer, actually Newkirk in disguise, than appears, addressing Schultz. A panicking Schultz then calms down after seeing that it is Newkirk, but as he sees him leave with LeBeau to have the uniform worked on a bit more, Schultz becomes curious and asks Hogan why Newkirk is wearing the uniform. After being told the reason why by Hogan, a now very panicky Schultz leaves. Later Hogan enters Klink's office to protest to Klink about his men being interrogated by a Gestapo officer. Corporal Langenscheidt soon appears, after knocking on Klink's door several times, to inform Klink that a Gestapo officer wants to leave the camp, but he can't since there doesn't seem to be any record of him actually coming in. Klink tells the Senior Lance Corporal to let the Gestapo officer go, having no clue that it is actually Newkirk in disguise. Read more... * Recently featured: German Bridge is Falling Down , The Informer, Hans Schultz Category:Browse